


Carlos, Dearest

by BitterShadow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Edge of romance, Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterShadow/pseuds/BitterShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A version of the song Jenny (also known as "Jenny Darling") by the Studio Killers, following a head cannon of mine that Cecil isn't really human. Just a quick idea, haven't seen past episode First Date so if something happens after that episode that makes this songfic invalid, sorry, and please don't spoil it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos, Dearest

Carlos, dearest,  
You're my best friend,  
But there's a few things that you don't know,  
Why the shadows seem to move on the wall,  
Like I'm not who I say I am,  
Don't wanna ruin our friendship,  
Our romance can't be dead,  
Do you want me to say this?  
I don't want to lose a friend.  
Carlos, dearest,  
You're my best friend,  
I've been doing bad things that you don't know,  
Punched the mirror, attacked myself when I'm alone,  
But everything you do, yeah it means the world to me  
Don't wanna ruin our friendship,  
Our romance can't be dead,  
Do you want me to say this?   
I don't want to lose a friend.  
Carlos take my hand,  
You're my only friend,  
I would've followed you until the end,  
Carlos take my hand,  
I cannot pretend,  
Why I've never had another friend  
Oh, your love for me won't last long,  
So why am I hoping?  
Oh, you're love for me won't stay strong,  
So why am I waiting?  
Don't wanna ruin our friendship,  
Our romance can't be dead,  
Do you want be to say this?  
I don't want to lose a friend.


End file.
